


[ART] Ring Around the Rocket

by pocketcosmic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Rocket's boyfriends give him some love.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon/Thor/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	[ART] Ring Around the Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Polyship Bingo
> 
> Square B4- The Murder Raccoons


End file.
